The term communication device should be interpreted broad as a device used for communication and which includes a microphone transducer. Examples of communication devices are telephone handsets, handheld microphones, conferencing devices, walkie talkies, speakerphones, hearing apparatuses and headsets.
The term “headset” should be interpreted broad as a device to be mounted on or at the head of a user, and which allows hands free communication via the microphone, which captures the user's voice. In many cases, the headset also comprises an earphone to be placed at the ear of the user, so that the user can hear the voice of the other person.
There exist many different types of communications headsets. A communication headset typically comprises at least one earphone and a wearing device for attaching the earphone to the head of the user, such that sound from the earphone speaker enters the ear canal. The earphones can be secured to a user's head by different wearing devices. As examples, these can comprise a headband, a neckband, an “earring” surrounding the outer ear, an ear bud, an ear gel, an ear mould or an ear hook. Often, when ear buds, ear gels and ear moulds are used as wearing devices, the headset is simply attached to the user by inserting the wearing device into the ear of user, where it is held in place by the inner sides of the external ear or the ear canal. However, it is possible to combine ear buds, ear gels and ear moulds with other wearing devices such as ear hooks.
The headset can be corded (wired) or wireless (cordless). A corded headset is by means of a wire (cord) connected to e.g. a telephone. A wireless headset comprises a transceiver by means of which it by radio waves, typically according to the Bluetooth or DECT protocol communicates with a telephone or a headset base.
When headsets are used outdoor or in cars with open windows, the sound quality is often hampered by wind noise. Therefore, different approaches have been used to reduce the wind noise. The most used precaution is to cover the microphone behind a windscreen, which can comprise open celled foam, fabric or the like. However, as communication headsets are often compact, there is only a limited space available to accommodate traditional windscreens without destroying the overall design of the headset.
A prior art communication headset is known from US 2006/0034476 in the form of a wireless headset for use with cellular phones. A problem this headset is, that it is relatively complicated and/or expensive to manufacture in order to obtain maximum wind noise reduction.